Lotus Magic
by midnight-fanfic-writer-29
Summary: This is My version of Halloweentown...  Salem, Midnight, and Artemis thought they were normal 14 year old girls, but they were way off.  This is one Halloween that they will never forget. pretty stupid summary i know.


Lotus Magic

By: the true; Salem, and Midnight

For all of those who truly believe in magic.

Thank you,

Midnight & Salem Amwell

* * *

Salem, Midnight, and Artemis were pretty normal 14 year old girls… well as far as they knew. They were cousins and had all lived in Winston Salem, N.C. since they were little babies. Midnight the oldest, was named because her hair was as black as the midnight sky. Salem, the second oldest was obviously named after the town that the lived in. And finally Artemis, the youngest was named after her mother. All three of the girls' fathers had died in a car accident when they were 6. The three of them had one thing in common, they loved magic, any sort weather it be card tricks, or fortune telling, they loved it all. But their mothers, Luna, Artemis, and Diana would not stand for it in their household. One year Midnight had carved a jack-o-lantern for Halloween and her mother, Diana had a fit, "Using a pumpkin for such (evil) purposes," she said "was an outrage!"

"Why can't we be like other people, and go to Halloween parties?" they would ask. Their mothers would reply, "There are some things you do not understand about Halloween." And with nothing more than that they would shoo them off to their rooms, which they felt were prisons from the outside world.

* * *

One night Salem Amwell lay in her bed under the covers reading her new book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire she hadn't gotten this volume until just yesterday. The young librarian assistant at her school had been sneaking her the last three Harry Potter books for quite some time, even though her mother had notified the school librarian that there would be no books of or containing anything that had to do with magic of any sort. If her mother caught her with another

"Mind spoiler" as she called them she would be sure to get some kind of punishment, or extra chore to do. It was 12:35pm, she turned off her bedside light and went to sleep, she didn't want to seem under rested tomorrow, or else her mother might think she was up to something. The next morning Salem came downstairs for breakfast with her new back pack hanging from her shoulder, she stuffed some notebooks and a folder or two into the bag from the dining room table. As she set her backpack on the floor ready to get her breakfast, all of the books from her bag spilled out onto the floor. She hurried to pick them up, before her mom turned around from cooking the oatmeal, but it was too late her beloved Harry Potter book was laying on the floor between her and her little 10 year old sister Seline, who was primly sipping a tall glass of milk. "Mom, Salem's got one of those magic books again!" she yelled across the room.

Seline was a bit of a tattle-tale, but she had to admit she liked magic just as much as her cousins, but she was more afraid of getting in trouble. Salem tried to swipe it from her sister's hands as she grabbed it from the floor, but it was too late the book was already halfway to her mother.

"Salem, I can not believe that you would disobey me again by reading one of these mind spoilers! I have told you several times that there will be no relations to magic of any sort in my house, It will fry your brain, you will become insane, it will give you strange ideas, for goodness sake!"

Her mother sounded like she was going to have a heart attack.

"But mom, it is actually a really great story it is about this boy and he has to face all of these magical challenges after finding out someone put his name into the Goblet of Fire for the tri wizard tournament."

"I don't care what it is about" she said firmly "it is still a mind spoiler nonetheless, and you will have to do extra chores for a week."

Salem picked up her books and walked out of the door and headed to school, wishing there was some way to escape all her troubles.

When she got to school she was happy to see her cousins, Midnight, and Artemis. They were the only people that could really understand her.

Luna and Diana were going out of town this weekend so Midnight, Salem, and Seline were going to sleep over at their Aunt Artemis' house on Friday. "Oh my gosh that's today!" exclaimed Artemis "I still haven't cleaned my room and you guys are coming over!"

"Get over it Artemis," said Midnight "you are such a neat freak!" at the end of the day they walked to their Aunts house and retreated to Artemis' room. Throughout the night they could hear conversation in the living room so they went out to see who was there. To their surprise it was their grandmother. You see the girls' grandmother only came once a year and it was always sometime around Halloween. "Grandma!" shouted Seline a she rushed over to see her "Well hello girls, I've brought you some presents," Grandma Morty was no ordinary grandma she brought beautiful, yet strange gifts with her whenever she came. This time there was a _lot_ of gifts. "For each of you I have a pendant and a costume," she was holding four beautiful, gold pendants with crystals in them. She started to hand them out. "A ruby pendant for Midnight, a sapphire pendant for Salem, an emerald pendant for Artemis, and an ember pendant for Seline." She said.

The girls put the sparkling pendants around their necks, and as they glistened in the moonlight they could not help but think why their grandmother was giving them these ancient looking necklaces. Then Grandma Morty reached into her bag once more and pulled out four beautiful costumes they were long dresses with layered diamond shaped cloth on the skirt and ragged ends, there was also a deep purple velvet cloaks, and black pointed hats. They looked like, witches costumes! "Now mother did you have to go and spoil the girls like this?" said Aunt Artemis

"Well it is almost Halloween," she said "no one should be without a good costume."

"Yes mom," said Artemis "can't we keep them? Please."

"Oh I suppose so, as long as none of the neighbors see you wearing it," she replied "Now go on to bed your grandmother and I have to talk privately."

The girls ran back to Artemis' room to put their gifts away. "Hey, you guys," said Midnight "lets go see what they're talking about." The four girls sneaked over to the hallway by the living room and pressed their ears against the wall. They could hear them talking about some kind of training.

"You know the girls are 14 they should be nearly done with their training by now."

"Mom I don't want to train my daughter as a witch, and neither does Luna or Diana."

The girls were appalled at what they head, they were witches!

"They are Amwell witches!" exclaimed Grandma Morty "I want the family name to stay known in our world as a great family of witches for generations to come."

"Their world?!" said Artemis

"You guys, we so have to follow her!" said Midnight, stuffing their new gifts into an old bag.

"Yea, maybe she rode here on a broomstick or something" said Seline.

"You guys did you bring any money?" asked Artemis

"Yea about $40" said Salem

"Me too," replied Midnight

"Well I have like $300 saved up from birthdays," said Artemis

"And I have $20," said Seline

"Well at least we have about $400 to get by with," said Midnight.

"We need food," said Seline "I'll go get some bread and cheese from the kitchen." She sneaked out and silently tiptoed to the refrigerator and managed to scrape together 4 cheese sandwiches and some slices of bologna.

As their grandmother left they put on their long dresses, cloaks, hats, and sparkling pendants, stuffed the money, and sandwiches into their bag and climbed out of the window in Artemis' room. They said goodbye to their home as they knew it, and stalked their grandmother into the woods.

About an hour later they had gone about 3 miles, and they were deep in the woods. Their grandmother stopped and said "I know you are following me, you don't have to pretend I don't see you behind those trees."

"Grandma, are we really witches?" asked Salem.

"Yes," she replied "ever since you were born you have been a witch Salem Amwell, and so have the rest of you girls. The reason I only come once a year is because the portal can only be opened on the night of the harvest moon,"

"Which is the day before All Hallows Eve," said Salem

"Yes, you always were the one to read anything and everything you could get your hands on that remotely interested you," said Morty. "And Midnight you, you were our little potions master, you were always mixing something or other together, one time you blew up the stove. And Artemis, I could see that you would love the art of divination telling the future with a crystal ball, reading tea leaves, sorting the tarot cards, to use your inner eye in seeing the future." And when your mothers started to discover that you possessed the powers of a witch as they do, they were very careful not to let you show it by blocking you from all sources of magic. And Seline my dear since you were a little baby I knew you would have the gift of teleportation, once when you were about a year old you had gone missing and we found you in the milk aisle of a local grocery store. You four girls all have very special powers, and that is why I want to take you to the town of Allhallow, where witches live to begin your witch training, even if your mothers don't approve, I believe that you should be trained to use your powers to the best of their ability. "Please take us grandma please!" begged Seline.

"All right," she said "but first I need to cast a spell to open the portal." She stepped back and took out a long wand and pointed it toward the huge harvest moon, "actiust howl emparium!" she shouted as she flicked her wand. Just then a large green flame appeared "Well what are you waiting for, walk through it," She said. Midnight walked up first she cautiously put her foot into the flame, it was cold! Relived she stepped through without a problem. Once everyone else was through they were standing in a large clearing which appeared to be town square, it was day time! But how could it be? It had just been night a few moments ago.

* * *

It was amazing nonetheless, there were jack-o-lanterns on bails of hay everywhere; you could see witches, wizards, and warlocks walking on the cobblestone streets with cauldrons in hand. "I feel so at home here," said Salem looking around in amazement. "But won't our mothers notice that we're gone?" asked Seline.

"No," their grandmother replied "When you are in Allhallow time will freeze in the mortal world, so when you go back you will have only been gone for a few moments really" she explained. "Come, let's go to the money changer so we can get you some pumpkin, and wand, and cauldron schillings," she said, as they walked toward a building that said (Ragwort Moneychangers & Bank) "You see, in Allhallow we use pumpkin, wand, and cauldron schillings, there is an orb-schilling but it is worth about $100 American dollars and is hardly ever used. On the other hand pumpkin-schillings are worth $1, wand-schillings $5, and cauldron-schillings $20 and there is also a ½ pumpkin-schilling called a spider-schilling. Oh here we are!" She said approaching a friendly looking vampire at the counter. After getting their money changed they went shopping for supplies. First they arrived at a book store called "Madame Achromatica's Book Shop", where Salem quite enjoyed herself, she walked out with her hands full of large, old looking books like, "A Witch's Standard Spell Book, A Full History of Magic", "Potions and How to Brew Them", "Double Double Toil and Trouble; Useful Hexes and Incantations", and "A Herbologists Guide to Healing."

Next was a shop that was called "Lady Encartima's Divination Necessities" Artemis was fascinated with Lady Encartima's merchandise, she purchased a crystal ball, a pack of tarot cards, a rather large book that looked like an encyclopedia called "Using the Inner Eye", and a bundle of fresh "bats wing tea leaves". Then they went to a potions shop where Midnight bought a huge book called "A Complete Book of every Potion Ever Brewed", a mortar and pestle, a few rats' tails, a bottle of a simple witch's brew, a vampires tooth, a bats wing, and two pickled frogs' tongues. Then they stopped at a shop that seemed to be closed, their grandmother took out her wand and recited the words "Pactivilous Pavati" and the door opened and the lights came on. "Grandma whose shop is this?" asked Midnight "Why it's mine," she said proudly, "Welcome to the Amore Neko Cloud Shoppe! It is a kind of second hand store for witches, warlocks, and wizards. You can each have 1 item free of charge, but the rest you have to pay for." They each took a cauldron for free, but they saw other things they liked. Seline got a large pack of flew powder, and two books, "Teleporting and You, and Useful Time and Portal Spells." Salem saw a beautiful orb-torch, that when you fill with witches brew will light up and have certain powers. Artemis found a guide to reading tarot cards. And Midnight found a set of drinking glasses, and bottles for her potions. Just then a witch that looked to be about 14 herself, came into the shop, and removed her cloak and hat and hung them up on the coat hangers. "Sorry I'm late Madame Amwell, my mother needed help looking for a potion that can cure my brother of lizard pox so I had to stay and help her," She explained.

"It's okay Twilight, that is quite a reasonable excuse, and I didn't even get here myself, but just a few moments ago," said Morty calmly.

"Oh, okay thank you madam Amwell, what should I do first?"

"First," Morty said "I would like you to meet my granddaughters, Midnight, Salem, and Artemis, are 14 like you, and Seline is 10, I've just brought them here from the mortal world to start their witch training."

"Oh fabulous!" said Twilight "I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Twilight will you please look after the shop for a moment, we are going to get wands!" said Morty proudly.

"Oh yes, of course ma'am said Twilight.

When they got to "Finnegan's Wands" they were amazed at how many boxes of wands filled the shelves on the walls.

"Good Day ladies might I be of assistance?" asked a tall, older gentleman who appeared to be Mr. Finnegan.

"Yes," said Grandma Morty "We are here to buy these witches their first wands."

"Very well, lets start with you sweetheart," he said looking at Seline. He walked into the back for a moment and selected a wand from a section labeled "witches juvenile" and brought it to the front "here we are," he said holding the light colored wand out to Seline. She waved it, and Artemis began to levitate and spin. "No, I don't think so" said Mr. Finnegan, taking the wand. Artemis fell and landed on her feet. "How about this," he said handing her a different wand with a single flower engraved on the side she waved it and the lights began to flicker and the pages of the record book began to turn "I think this is the one for you," he said confidently. Artemis' wand was dark wood with a kind of loop at the top creating a handle; Salem's wand was light wood with raised vines entwining it, and Midnight's was a black wood with a star and moon pattern in a ring on the top end. The rest of the day they helped Twilight and their grandmother at the shop. The older girls were talking to Twilight and found out that her special talent was, she was telepathic, and she could control things with her mind. At the end of the day they went to their Grandmothers house, and Seline and Artemis shared one bedroom, and Midnight and Salem shared another. They all went to sleep, dreaming of the fun they would have training tomorrow.

When they woke in the morning it was Halloween day and they were beginning their training. Actually, all they did was study the traditions of Halloween in their new home. They would begin their training after the Halloween Holiday. In Allhallow the school year was from early November to late July. And they had the rest off. That night they had a terrific banquet and invited Twilight over for dinner. They had witches stew, pumpkin juice, apple cider, candied apples, corn bread, candy corn, black beans, and caramel popcorn!

That night they dreamed of the magic they would learn and the spells they would cast.

* * *

That morning Midnight woke up and went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, she looked in the mirror and screamed.

Artemis, Salem, and Seline ran in. "What happened?" Artemis panted. "What the heck happened to your hair?" Salem gasped.

"_My_ hair? Look at your hair. It's down to your knees." Midnight said with wide eyes.

The girls looked at themselves, then at each other. They suddenly realized that their hair, which was usually short, was now increasingly long.

They ran downstairs and up to Grandma Morty, who was calmly sipping green tea. "What the flippin' heck happened to our hair?!" Midnight shouted.

"Oh, that, I forgot to tell you." Grandma Morty said. "Once you start discovering your magical abilities, your hair will grow longer. You can try to cut it, but it will keep growing. When you finally gain your full skills as a witch, you can cast a spell to make it short again, if you want to."

"But Twilight's hair is short." Seline complained.

"That's because she cuts it every morning. If you cut it, it grows back out each night when you're asleep." Grandma Morty answered.

"Oh," all four girls said, confused.

"Well, now that that's settled, its time for a lesson in divination," Grandma Morty chirped brightly, finishing her green tea. "Artemis, you will be interested in this, so you can be the first of you to try tea leaf reading."

"Cool," Artemis replied.

"If the tea leaves aren't clear, we can find out more information by using your new crystal ball. Remember, if you don't understand something, you can always consult your "Using the Inner Eye" divination book. Now look inside," Grandma Morty said, holding the cup out. "What do you see?"

Artemis peered inside. After she studied the cup, she raised her head and said, "It looks like a raven."

Grandma Morty's face turned white and she said, her voice quivering, "Oh dear me! We should look at more leaves." She began mixing green tea leaves and hot boiling water in her cauldron. After a few minutes, the tea was ready. She poured some into several cups and placed them in front of each of the girls. "Here. Drink. Now"

The girls looked at each other and started to drink the warm concoction. They were worried; they had never seen their grandmother so serious and nervous.

After they had chugged their tea, Grandma Morty passed them to Artemis.

"Read. Quickly," said Grandma Morty.

"Well, mine is a forked line, Seline's is an iceberg, Salem's is a flag, and Midnight's is a lotus."

Grandma Morty seemed to have gotten more worried when each tea cup was read, but as the word "lotus" was read, she lost her breath and fell onto her chair, gasping for air.

"Grandma, what's wrong?" Salem cried.

After a few moments Grandma Morty caught her breath and everyone calmed down.

"What do the tea leaves mean?" Midnight asked.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but the raven means bad news, which states that, this group of readings would be bad news. The forked line means that a decision will have to be made; and the iceberg and the flag mean that danger is coming."

"What does the lotus mean?"

"Artemis, get your crystal ball and I will tell you."

* * *

When Artemis returned with the glass-looking orb, Grandma Morty placed her hands on it and chanted, "Show us the true power of the lotus."

An eerie glow lit up the room. An image of a lotus materialized in the crystal ball, and then it turned black the moon rose above it and clouds of fog billowed up from beneath the beautiful flower.

"Listen closely girls. The Amwell Clan, which has been around for 8,000 years, holds a mysterious power. It is called Lotus Magic. There is a strange thing about Lotus Magic. There is a side of light and dark in Lotus Magic. The light side is called Dawn Lotus Magic. The dark side is called Dusk Lotus Magic. There are a few members of our family that exist to perform Dusk Lotus Magic. We don't know who or what exactly drives Amwells to evil, all we know I it is a power called Lithium. We know it still exists, but we don't know who controls it. What we _do _know is that once an Amwell completes their descent into Dusk Lotus Magic, the source or controller of Lithium is able to live until the next generation chooses Dawn Lotus Magic, which, luckily, most Dusk Lotus followers only show up once every 800 years, so there have only been 10 of them. Of course, even though the source of Lithium dies, they already have a new accomplice who controls the power. It was proclaimed 3,000 years ago that there would a generation born in the mortal town of Winston Salem that would train in the year 7002 also known as 2007 in the mortal dimension. They would meet Lithium in battle, but it is possible that they would be forced to battle one of their own."

"You mean one of us might turn to darkness?" Salem asked.

"It is possible. That is one of the reasons your mothers wanted to keep you restricted from magic."

"So you're telling us to watch each other to make sure we don't destroy Allhallow?!" Midnight voice rose angrily.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I can't believe you don't trust us!" Midnight fumed. "If it was gonna be like that you should have left us in Winston Salem!"

The other three girls winced at Midnight's rare, intense, temper.

"Screw this!" Midnight shouted, running up stairs.

Salem, who was closest to Midnight, ran up the stairs after her.

"Midnight, wait, I don't understand," she said panting "why are you so upset over this?"

"I'm mad because when we found out we were witches, our mothers didn't trust us with our powers, and now we have come to Allhallow to train and experience the flow of magic and we soon find out that our grandmother doesn't trust us either."

"Look we just have to look out for each other and make sure we are not drawn to evil, that doesn't mean grandma doesn't trust us," said Salem soothingly "lets go downstairs and see what she had to say, before you got so angry."

As they came down the creaky stairs their grandmother seemed to be waiting for them.

"All right girls, now that we are all down here I have something for you," she said as she pulled out a leather-bound book, and in the middle indented was a beautiful lotus with vines entwined around it.

"It is for all of you," she said handing it to Salem, who was sitting in the middle. She opened the book and in grandma Morty's handwriting read:

_To Midnight, Salem, Artemis, and Seline:_

_This book will start out empty, but will magically grow on you. At points in time, the book will add its own advice and spells, but mostly you will need to use your skills to put in your own ideas, thoughts and dreams. Always use your imagination, keep your mind open, and reach for the stars. May magic always guide your path._

_Love,_

_Grandma Morty_

"Wow, thank you," they said together

"This book is beautiful," said Salem, "We will keep it forever."

* * *

The next day Midnight went out to re-stock on simple witches brew, when a young warlock, about her age accidentally ran into her and knocked over her cauldron and her books and money went flying every where. "I am so sorry," he said as they picked up the gold coins and papers from her book. "Let me make it up to you," he said charmingly "how about I buy you a soda, butter-beer or a glass of pumpkin juice perhaps?"

"Ok," she replied "but I have to run to the shop for some witches brew first."

"All right," he said "I'll wait outside." Midnight quickly purchased her bottle of witches brew, and returned to the side walk where the warlock was waiting. "Ready," he said smiling.

"Yea, I didn't catch your name, mine's Midnight" she said as they walked toward the soda shop. "Oh, I'm Jeffery."

They entered the soda shop and were seated by a friendly werewolf.

"What'll y' have?" he asked taking out a pad of paper.

"Two Butter-beers," replied Jeffery. A moment later the werewolf reappeared with two large glasses of foaming golden soda, with pumpkin ice-cream on the top.

"Wow, thank you," she said, as they bed Goodbye to each other under the large oak tree in town square.

"Wait," he called as Midnight walked off "Meet me here at 10:00 tonight, we can take a walk, you know get to know each other."

"I'll be there," she said walking back to her grandmother's house.

"How come you took so long? I was starting to get worried," said grandma Morty, as Midnight walked through the door.

"I met a boy, his name is Jeffery he ran into me and then to make it up he bought me a soda," she said smiling as she ran upstairs to the bedroom that she and Salem shared.

"Ooo a boyfriend," said Salem when Midnight told her the news.

"Don't tell grandma, but he wants to meet me tonight," she whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry," replied her cousin "Your secret's safe with me."

Midnight lay awake in her bed anxiously awaiting the hour of 10:00 to arrive. As she heard the town bells strike10, she stood up from her bed, walked over to Salem's trunk and took out her spell book. As she skimmed the table of contents with her finger, she thought of Jeffery, and if he was waiting for her. When she found the section labeled Teleportation, she quickly flipped to page 209. "Aha," she whispered to herself, as she found the spell that suited her situation. "Actious oak tree." She recited waving her wand. Seconds later she appeared under the giant tree next to Jeffery, who was apparently already there. "Good evening Midnight," he said smiling. They walked trough the town hand in hand talking about anything and everything. As they sat down on a park bench to rest Jeffery put his arm around Midnight and just then she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and then she passed out. Jeffery was definitely _not_ looking for a girlfriend. He pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, and from it poured a few drops into her mouth. He whispered to himself and the sleeping Midnight, "Soon the process will be complete, Midnight will turn to the dusk side, and every time she hesitates I will pull her deeper into the dark magic of Lithium, she will then battle her own kind to fulfill the prophecy, and finally I shall have the power to turn every single one of the Amwells to dusk magic, even her dear old grandmother! Hahahaha!" Then his body began to disintegrate, and from the ashes his true form appeared, a huge black Cobra. Jeffery was Lithium.

* * *

The next morning Midnight awoke to only be looking at the ceiling in the bedroom she and Salem shared. "What the heck is going on?" Midnight mumbled half awake as she glanced over to the other side of the room where she saw Salem sitting on her bed, taking notes into the giant book their grandmother had given them. "Salem what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, you're awake, I'm taking notes on Dusk Lotus Magic, from this book grandma let me borrow called _Lotus Magic, The Dawn, and The Dusk, _just encase the prophecy really is true, and we have to battle Lithium."

Just then the potion that Jeffery drugged her with started to kick in. She walked over to Salem with slightly angry eyes, and peered at her from behind the book. "Can I help you?" she asked laying the book on her lap open to a section entitled "Common traits of Dusk Lotus Magic Witches and Warlocks." Midnight grabbed the book from her hands, slammed it shut, and threw it on the bed. "Why don't you get your nose out of those books, and do something useful for once!" she snapped.

"Well! Someone's cranky today aren't they?" replied Salem with a slight smile on her face. "You're the one who's cranky!" she yelled back.

And with nothing more than that Midnight marched out of the room slamming the door behind her. "Ok………." Said Salem to herself, confused at why Midnight was so angry. A few moments later Artemis walked into the room. "What the heck were you guys fighting about?!" she asked "it's 7:00am, some people like Seline and I, like to sleep a little later than sunrise, thank you very much!"

"I don't know, Midnight was acting really weird just a moment ago." Salem replied suspiciously.

"Well tell her to act weird and _loud _might I add later when we're not sleeping," Said Artemis. The rest of the day Midnight's "acts of unkindness," began to get worse and worse. At lunch she knocked over Artemis' pumpkin juice, clearly on purpose, and then when Seline asked her to help her with using her flew powder she said that it was stupid, and dumped the bag on the ground. Later that afternoon Salem and Artemis were talking about midnight's strange behavior. "She seemed really uneasy today, every time you said anything it seemed to really tick her off," said Artemis. "Yea I know," replied Salem, "it's weird because those are all of the side effects people who have been sedated to the potion called _The Burdock Potion_, used to turn Dawn witches to Dusk, are supposed to experience."

"So you're saying that someone is trying to turn Midnight bad?" asked Artemis, appalled.

"I don't know but if you're thinking what I'm thinking we'd best get to the Library, and quick!" said Salem putting on her cloak and grabbing the broom from behind the door. "Grandma me and Artemis are going to the Library!" she yelled as they walked out the door. "Ok and while your out pick up some frogs legs I'll pay you back later!" said Grandma Morty from upstairs.

Salem mounted the broom, with Artemis behind her, and took off into the air. When they were at the library Artemis found the exact book they were looking for, "Complex Potions to Possess the Mind, by: anonyms Dusk Witch" Artemis began to read with great interest. "It says here that when a witch is sedated to the Burdock Potion, she goes into a sort of trance, of hatred and anger, and can never be released unless the source is defeated. They will use magic to help themselves & evil, encourage others to do evil, and commit "acts of unkindness". They will have a very short temper that will grow shorter and shorter, until almost anything will get them angry."

"Whoa, that completely describes Midnight's situation." said Salem.

"But who could sedate her to such a complex potion?" asked Artemis. They both thought for a moment, and then it finally clicked. "Jeffery!" they both said, sounding enraged.

* * *

When they walked in the door, they set the frogs legs on the counter and went upstairs to find Midnight. Just as they suspected she was in the bedroom reading the book about Dusk Magic. "So," said Salem, _playing it cool _"how did it go with Jeffery last night?"

"It went fine I guess," she snapped "we walked in the park for a while, and then we sat down to rest, and I don't remember anything after that."

"And your not concerned about not remembering half your date?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know," said Midnight, sounding more like herself "it just all draws a blank when I get to the part where we sat down to rest." Just then Twilight unexpectedly burst into the room. "The Lithium is back!" she yelled "it's trying to terrorize the whole town!" The four cousins ran outside, down the street and into town square, where Lithium was breathing fire from its mouth full of teeth. "Come, side with me my love," said Jeffery to Midnight, "for you know where your true loyalties lie." Midnight walked over to the giant snake to stand beside it, but her cousins tried to stop her "No Midnight!" shouted Seline, "he's controlling you!" Midnight hesitated but then The Lithium said something that shocked them all, "Shut up!" he shouted to Seline, "Or I'll have to kill you too, I'll bet it will be much easier that it was to kill your fathers!" he shouted Just then Midnight realized what he had done and attempted to strangle the snake, she failed, the snake bit her on the wrist, and she fell to the ground, pale as fairy dust in the moonlit sky. Artemis ran and grabbed the snake unexpectedly by the neck and tail, and yelled for help to silence the beast forever Twilight ran with Seline back to the house, grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, and yelled for Seline to look after her grandmother, as she ran back to town square. She handed the knife to Salem who was about to slam a large rock onto the snakes head. "Here use this!" she yelled as Salem dropped the rock and grabbed the sharp object from her hand. "Actio ilithium!" yelled Salem as she stabbed the snake with the knife. "The Lithium is dead!" she yelled to the sky. They all then ran over to care for Midnight. "Stand back," said Twilight, "I have special healing powers." Her hands started to glow as she placed them over Midnights eyes. Seconds later she awoke, "is the snake gone?" she asked. "Yes," replied Artemis "The Lithium is dead, never to create a new generation of Dusk Lotus witches again."

THE END


End file.
